Ponies on Earth
by PlayThatDubstep
Summary: The ponies as they live on Earth in a special town called Equestrian Town. Rated T. Contains mild language (Rainbow Dash mainly) adorableness (Fluttershy) and uncontrollable laughter (do I even have to say it? Pinkie Pie!) Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

This was originally a email, but I never got around to making it. Without further ado, let's start Ponies On Earth.

Not a story like Escapades on Earth.

* * *

Celestia paces the floor in the throne room. The message she had recieved from her Earth correspondant had been extreamly weird. Megan had said hher latest expiriment had been a sucess, and she found a way to send the ponies to Earth. Celestia sighed. Luna then walked into the room, her mane and tail floating like Celestia's own mane and tail, only dark blue. When Celestia saw this she said, "Luna, why is your hair...? Did you use my conditioner by accident?"

"Yeah." Luna sighed. "So I heard Megan say she found a way to send the ponies to Earth. Maybe we should send a small amount of ponies who would like to go to Earth there, and we could create a living place for ponies, like a apartment building."

Celestia mulled this over, before smiling. "Luna, your brain never ceases to amaze me. Who do you think we should send?"

"Maybe Twilight and her friends, and Cadence." Luna answered.

"We cannot send Cadence right now." Celestia said rather suddenly. She glanced a _ask_ _later_ look before continuing. "Twilight and her friends are the ideal choice. But we should think of other Ponyville residents. Maybe that mailmare. She has always brought me a muffin when she brings the mail." At that moment, Derpy Hooves flew in with her mail and a muffin. She handed the mail and the muffin to Celestia and prepared to leave, but Celestia stopped her. "Miss Doo, how would you like to go omn a trip?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know. Could I bring my muffin?" Derpy asked, before noticing the princesses' confused looks. "My daughter Dinky Doo." she explained.

"Oh. Of course, and do you know anyone else who would like to come?" Celestia said. She knew only a few people could go.

"Well," Derpy began, her eyes spinning. "Dinky's friends the Cutie Mark Crusaders, their teacher Cheerilee so they can still learn." Derpy responded. Celestia nodded. Derpy then left, as Celestia began a scroll to Twilight.

* * *

That ends the first chapter of Ponies on Earth. Next chapter will involve going to Earth, and descriptions. It will probally be REALLY long, because when I described the rooms for another story in my notebook, it took a full page. And the pages are really big.

REDgirl2723 ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Celestia finished her letters to Twilight and her friends. She immeadiatey fired a beam of yellow magic at the scrolls. They suddenly disappeared, and reappeared in Ponyville, where the Equestrians received them with a slight shock. Twilight immediately opened her scroll. (Scroll in Italics)

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I have an important mission for your friends, a few other ponies, Spike, and of course, you. My old friend Megan of Earth has found a way to send ponies to Earth. So we are going to send you to a small town. It was named Equestrian Town years before it was abandoned. There is a house for the Element wielders, one for the fillies, one for Cheerilee and other ponies, a few extra houses, a school, and a few other things. But I am trusting you 13 to get jobs and food. Meet the others at Canterlot Café tomorrow at 2:00 with your stuff. You can't bring animals, but you will be surprised when you get to your apartments. _

_Your Mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

_P.S. Luna will be coming too, but she will not be at the café._

The other ponies received a similar letter, but it was addressed to them and signed differently. They began to pack and set off for the café.

_**At the**_** café...**

When Twilight arrived at the Canterlot Café, she noticed two mares and a filly were already there.

"Hi, Cheerilee, Derpy, and... I don't think I've ever met you." Twilight said, and looked at the filly.

"I'm Dinky Hooves! Aren't you Twilight Sparkle?" said the small grey-purple unicorn filly.

Suddenly, the three terrors AKA the CMC came running up. They noticed how Dinky was standing there without a cutie mark. "Hi, who are you?" asked Scootaloo.

"Dinky Hooves." said Dinky.

"You don't have you cutie mark! Do you wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" asked Scootaloo, before noticing the rainbow-colored streak in the sky. "OMG! Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed. Soon, all of the ponies and Spike were there. A green flame burst out, and soon a scroll popped out.

_My Little Ponies, _

_Please come up to the castle as soon as possible. I am ready to send you to Earth._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

The walk to the castle was pretty uneventful, except when Derpy crashed into some random tree.

When they arrived at Canterlot Castle, Celestia met them at the door. "Hello. Are you ready to go? Luna is already there, at her house. She will tell you where you live and some other arrangements." Celestia explained. Her horn began to glow as a swirling yellow vortex formed, and soon, a image of a small town that looked somewhat like Ponyville. The CMC plus the new member Dinky jumped through, followed by Cheerilee and the Mane 6. Then, they appeared in Equestrian Town. But they were... different.

* * *

Hi! I just got a new laptop. Here's a alert: Next chapter will just be them being described. Why? I described something in my notebook for a story. It took a whole page. And it was only 6 rooms. Ok? Well, room descriptions will come soon, after a short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The mane 6, Derpy, and Cheerilee appeared to be around the age of 20, although some seemed older, and Dash seemed younger. Twilight Sparkle was taller, and wearing a purple tee shirt with her cutie mark, pale purple jeans, and some neon purple Sketchers. She had black glasses and a pale purple backpack. Her hair was brown with two magenta streaks, one lighter than the other, and her eyes were the same. Fluttershy was taller than Twilight, with blonde hair with a pale pink streak. She wore a pale yellow tee shirt with her cutie mark, but it was a bit... tight. She was also wearing pale yellow jeans with multicolored butterflies near the bottoms, along with pale pink slip-ons. Her backpack was yellow and turquoise (like her eyes). Applejack wore a orange plaid shirt over a white tank top with her cutie mark. She also donned blue jean short that came right above her knee, and cowboy boots. As for accessories, there was a orange backpack, and a large brown cowboy hat sat on top of her blonde ponytail and slightly covered her emerald eyes. Rarity had a white sweater with 3 blue sapphires over a white tank top, with white jeans and heels. She also had a pristine white backpack that touched her black curls, which had a few shiny purple streaks, and her eyes were icy blue. Rainbow Dash was wearing a sweatshirt with a large version of her CM, but it was cut shorter and the bands around the arms were magenta, like her eyes. That was complimented with jean shorts cut like AJ's, and black sneakers with rainbow doodles. Her hair was blonde, but the tips were died in rainbow colors, like her backpack. Cheerilee was wearing a pink shirt with her CM, a black jacket, jeans, and sensible pink sneakers. Her hair was black, but there was a pink streak near her green eyes. Her backpack was pale pink. Pinkie Pie had a pink shirt with her CM, pink jean shorts cut high, and EXTREAMLY high high tops in neon pink and yellow. Her backpack was, of course, a neon pink. Her hair was brown, but the tips and random streaks were pink, and her eyes were blue. Derpy was wearing a grey jacket over a grey tank with her CM on it, with grey jeans and grey sneakers. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were fillies seemed to be about 14, and spike looked to be 17. Applebloom was wearing a yellow flannel shirt tied below her chest, over a tank top. She had blue shorts that were higher than the mare's jean shorts, along with yellow sneakers that made her look taller. Her hair was reddish blonde, with a red bow, which complemented her red-orange eyes. She had a yellow back pack. Scootaloo wore a sweatshirt cut like RD's, but a little higher, and jean shorts like Applebloom's. Her shoes were orange high tops. Her hair was brown with purplish streaks, and her eyes were purple. Her backpack was orange. Sweetie Belle wore a white tee shirt, white mini-skirt, and white flats. Her hair was brown, with purple and pink streaks, and she had green eyes and a white backpack. Dinky Hooves wore a grey tee shirt, black jeans, gold-colored sneakers, and a grey backpack. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were golden. Spike was much taller than all of the ponies, with a purple and green jacket over a black tee shirt. He also had jeans, green sneakers, and a purple backpack. His hair was brown with green streaks.

* * *

I know. Pointless description. Don't bug me.

And now, here's the special guest! If you are the first to guess who it is (Review or PM, I don't really care) You get a shoutout and a drabble in a new story, I will call Winning Drabbles of MLP Awesomeness.

Oh hi! I'm supposed to give the end, but this is SO SO FUN! So, if you have time, review! I can invite you to a PART- *muffled speaking*

Sorry. Last time she said that... i'm still healing all those confetti cuts. So please, review if you have a few extra seconds.


End file.
